


Before all was lost

by SmutLover4Ever



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Naru, Female Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutLover4Ever/pseuds/SmutLover4Ever
Summary: When nothing is left after the last battle, will Naru be able to go back and save everyone from their own fate?Or, Time travel Fem!Naru x Kakashi
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Before all was lost

Chapter One

"Kurama… Is it over?""Yes kit"

Naru opened her eyes from her position on the ground. She couldn't tell if it was day or night, the sky has been dark with ashes for what seemed like forever. Looking around her, the ground was covered in bodies. Those of her friends as well as her foes. Everything had died. Everything except her.

She sighed and closed her eyes, not having any tears left in her to cry for all her friends that had died. Entering her mindscape, she looked up at Kurama, who looked just as tired as she did. She stepped towards the nine-tailed beast and let herself fall amongst the big mass of fluff of the tail curled towards the beast's body. "What now Kurama? Everything is gone, I'm all alone."

Kurama looked at her, he did not mind her lying on him, looking for some comfort. It had become a normal occurrence ever since the war had started and claimed it's first victims. "What comes now depends on your choices Naru." He couldn't help but feel sorry for his kit. She had lost her spirit. The war had broken her. "I don't want anything Kurama. I'm just tired. I want to finally join my friends." After all the tears she had shed, he didn't think she had any left, but he could see the beginning of tears again. "And what would that accomplish? You'd have died for nothing." It was sad seeing her so lifeless and he couldn't bare see her like this. "There is nothing left Kurama, I failed. There is nothing…"

"What if you could redo all of this. You could save everyone, you just need to be strong enough." Naru looked up at him with heavy eyelids. "What are you talking about? I can't save anyone anymore. There's no one to save…"

"Kit." Naru looked up at his head, a questioning look in her eyes. "Do you trust me?" She raised her eyebrows "Of course I trust you! Haven't we had each other's back for more than a decade now?" She actually looked offended at his question. "Of course kit. I just needed to hear you say it." Naru had no idea what was going through his head. He was acting really weird. "I'm going to send you back kit."

"What?!" Her eyes got comically wide and she was about to retort when Kurama spoke again, slowly spilling out chakra. "I'm going to send you back in time, to just before your genin days. This is no easy feat though, so I must ask for your strength. Trust me, and we shall be together in this new and yet old world. We shall be one and the same and save all our loved ones."

Before she could even answer, Kurama had started. She could feel his energy in her, but not like it had always been, in separate chakra coils, but merging with her own. It burned. She started screaming in pain, clawing at her own body. When she looked down, she saw her skin start to bubble, literally falling off when she touched it. She kept screaming in agony. She thought she knew pain, she'd had multiple holes in her chest for god's sake. But this pain, this was worse than anything she had ever felt before.

After what seemed like forever, Kurama couldn't take the sight anymore and knocked her out, finishing what he was doing, before falling into blissful unconsciousness himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a new story I've been wanting to write for a while now. Please let me know if you'd be interested in reading more!


End file.
